Before the Blade Breakers: Kai's Story
by Smoke-Angel
Summary: i don't know why it is PG, i mean there is nothing too scary... anyway Kai obvously had a life before the blade breakers so this is Kai's Story
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Note: thank you to Lain ;) This is an edited first chapter, with some of the changes made: P Thanks again XD - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Left, Right, Left, Right. Halt. Wait. Left, Right. Halt.  
  
"Requesting entrance," The man in black said. His purple hair was what gave away his identity. "Request processed and granted Boris. Continue", the computer voice stated.  
  
Kai picked up his feet and began marching along with the other kids. Today they had all been told that their real training would begin. Kai wondered what that meant, as ever since he was able to walk he had trained. Blading was his life, and the only life he knew. He had been taken away from his parents when he was little, and held few memories of them.  
  
Everyone standing around him had been here for at least two years. Tala, one of his few friends was on his behind him on his left. Spencer, Tala's friend was three rows ahead of Kai and he had no idea where Ian was. Tala always wore heavy boots and it was easy to hear where he was and Spencer walked quite loudly as well. Ian, despite his appearance, was very quiet.  
  
Unlike the rest of them Kai actually knew where he was. He, was one of the smarter kids and had managed to find a secret passage that allowed he and his friends to explore this place. Kai knew the passages the best, and knew that they were approaching the main testing arena. No one, except the scientists, executives, or teachers ever went in. Even Kai himself had never entered the room.  
  
"Halt."  
  
Kai tripped, but managed to suppress the noise and stand quickly. Tripping was one of the many things that were not allowed at the Abby.  
  
The door opened to the hall and even Kai, who knew this place very well, was awed. In the room there was at least fifty full size dishes and around each dish was a cluster of lab coats.  
  
They were marched to one of the closer dishes and told to "Halt, and disperse". That meant they could move freely until the whistle was blown. Kai went to one of the dishes and watched for a few moments then walked to another and another. Then something caught his eye.  
  
Something black was being launched in the dish behind him. A strong urge came over him to go to it. He turned and pressed his face against the glass and watched, amazed at the power of the blade. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just a note: the -----In Memory------- is in his memory but he doesn't consciously remember any of it. It is just to give you the reader some background. It explains more of his past :[P - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
Kai watched mesmerized by the blade's power. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad. He must have looked a little too seduced because Tala came over and gave him a little kick. Kai snapped back to reality with a jerk and looked at Tala  
  
Tala gave him a quizzical look and moved on. Kai was always odd. This was just a little odder than usual.  
  
Kai turned back and gave a last look at the blade. It had the promise of power that nothing else did. He had to have it. He would get it.  
  
That night Kai returned to the lab. He edged his way through an air duct and looked in. There it was, sitting, hooked up to many wires. Kai knew the blade was mad. It was furious, not having a blader. Kai was about to enter the lab when the doors opened and a technician stepped in, and wouldn't leave. Kai had to get that blade, and he would. His normally gray eyes were now filled with a red flame of want and possession. "I will return for you" Kai vowed  
  
Kai was really weird all day Tala decided that there was something wrong with his friend. "Hey Kai. You all right" Tala asked, his unemotional ten year old eyes filled with worry. Kai looked at him and nodded "Fine" he said, but his hard gray eyes contained a red flame that Tala had never seen  
  
Tala drew back. What had happened to Kai? "Kai.what's wrong"  
  
Kai turned around to face him and pushed him into a wall, his eyes a fiery red. "You think there is something wrong with me?" he spat.  
  
Tala couldn't breath, so he shook his head. "Good" Kai spat and let him fall to the ground, Tala's chest heaving. Spencer walked calmly over to the coughing Tala and helped him up. "What was that about?" Tala shook his head and looked after the swiftly departing Kai.  
  
Kai walked swiftly away, and as soon as he rounded the corner he sank to his knees, breathing hard. The fire in his eyes changed into a dull flicker and he looked down at his hands. They were shaking and had a black tint to them. Then Kai realized something.  
  
He had almost killed his best friend  
  
He pounded his fist into the wall, then tried to stand and stop his shaking hands and legs. The first attempt failed and so he tried a second time. He drew in a deep breath and stood shaking. He walked back to his dorm, shaking slightly. He pursed his lips and made preparations for that night. --------------In memory---------------- There was an explosion and the four year old Kai sat up. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He rubbed his eyes and was about to roll over when there was a scream and a banging. Then a crash. And silence. Kai stood slowly and made his way over to stand behind the door. It was then that he realized he was shaking. There were footsteps on the stone stairs. Click. Click. Click. Kai shivered. ---------End-------------------- Kai shook himself and climbed into the ever-familiar ventilation shaft. Kai grinned, a fire erupting into his eyes. Tonight I will have you.  
  
He entered the lab with no interruptions and just grabbed the blade off the desk. He snapped it into his launcher, the flame in his eye eating away his gray colouring. In went his ripcord. 3.2.1.Let it rip, and the blade flew into the air  
  
Wherever the blade went it left behind a trail of fire which slit the earth. Kai's red eyes flamed and he let out an evil laugh "This is power!!!!" The blade flew wherever it pleased, destroying everything. Kai felt hot and cold at the same time, unsure of anything. His head swum, he sank to his knees, and then fell. A fire lit Kai's mind burning him and willing him to move. Kai resisted, his eyes taking back their gray colour, then the fire surged, telling him to stand. His eyes flamed and he stood.  
  
The blade ripped through the lab, tearing apart everything in sight. He had made so much noise that all the technician and staff (including his grandfather) had all come. No one said anything as the black blade tore through the lab. This boy they all recognized as Voltaire's grandson and wanted to know what he though of this.  
  
Then there was a huge explosion, knocking everyone to the ground. When the smoke cleared an unconscious Kai and a dark, spinning blade was all that they found.  
  
The explosion had woken everyone who was not already up. All the students were told to go back to bed, as were all the unneeded technicians. The remaining technicians recovered the blade with great difficulty, managing only to pin it down after it was taken apart with a laser.  
  
Voltaire made the next command on what to do with the blade. "I want it locked in the deepest dungeon, in one piece. Restrained, and undetectable. Understand?" The technicians in charge of the blade did so, with great difficulty.  
  
"The Boy?" one of them asked, Voltaire was silent before coming to a decision. "Take him to The Room" "Yes, sir" he responded.  
  
Kai was put on a stretcher and taken to this room. He was still unconscious, but breathing. He was hooked to the machines and everyone waited for Voltaire's instructions.  
  
"I want him to loose all his memories of the Abby, of everyone and everything here. I am just to be his grandfather in charge of a company named Bio-Volt. His parents have died in a car crash and he has no one. He is not to loose the manner that the Abby has taught him and he is to have to recollection of his sister. He should be put into the storage house 572, in Japan. I will write the accompanying note."  
  
The technicians nodded and got to work. Once out side the door Voltair heaved a long sigh. A part of him was asking what kind of a person he was? He had just taken away Kai's memories of the past and his memory of his beloved sister. Correction, his twin sister. No one knew that, but he had a twin sister who was alive. He had memories of her, but they were not strong memories. She had been named Kaie (pronounced KAY, that helped her parents keep them straight *nods*) and had been banished to a parallel planet, so as not to ever meet her brother. The girl had beautiful green eyes, like her mother and hair much like Kai's and apart from their eyes they were identical. It was decided that she would be given to a noble family from England in their world. Voltaire shook his head. Since when had he become a sap?  
  
The other part of Voltaire was saying that he had treated him just as anyone would have treated a kid sneaking into a lab and using a forbidden blade. Voltaire pulled himself together the fairness side of him winning and he walked back to his room, well castle, in the Abby.  
  
Dear Kai, I am grievously sorry over the loss of your parents. I have set up this house so that you may live in it whale you grow up. Should you need anything, the credit cards are enclosed.  
Voltaire  
  
The letter was short and to the point. It was left on the ten-year-old's chest for him to see when he awoke. Only one person looked back out of the van, that had delivered him to his home, and that person was an old man, the very one who had sentenced him to that fate.  
  
What Voltaire and really no one else knew was that if you see what ever has been erased then it all comes back to you. That would be the downfall of him.  
  
And the entire Abby  
  
He would remember.  
  
You want to know about when he finds his twin sister??????? Then read my other fic, The other world. I'm working on it. =: P. 


	3. awake

O.K. - this might be my last update for a while, sorry, but I have these @#$% EXAMS and they take up a little time *smiles sweetly* ANYWAY I hope you like it XD please review!!!!!  
  
Kai shook his head. He felt very groggy and not really sure what to think. There was a piece of paper on the ground and he read it. Once, twice then threw it on his bed. Of course that sounded just like something his loving grandfather would do. Leave him to fend for himself. He must have hurt his head in the crash because he couldn't really think straight. He decided to explore his 'house', then go grab something to eat and then practice blading. He smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
---------In Memory--------- The footsteps got closer and closer. He shivered wondering how his sister was. He felt that she was awake, and listening, like him. Twins had an extra sense that allowed them to sense if the other was upset or angry or just plain happy. Kaie was scarred. (NOTE: pronounce KAY) then the door to his room opened and eight people spilled in, surrounding him. "NO" Kai yelled and ducked through one of their legs and ran outside to the banister. He looked down and felt sick. His sister screamed. "Kaie" he yelled and looked toward her room. ---------End--------------  
  
Kai explored his mansion and was quite pleased with how it looked. There was a huge rec.- room with a big screen TV and a pool table, not to mention a huge blading dish. His grandfather had been quite kind. Upstairs he had a huge kitchen, which Kai had stocked with food.  
  
Kai knew how to cook and was quite a decent chief. He wasn't gourmet, but it was food.  
  
His room was huge and had a computer, the latest model, and assorted CD's.  
  
Kai was pretty well off.  
  
While Kai had been gone he had been gone a letter had arrived for him, in regards to school. He was to attend a boarding school all year, and was to 'do well' as the letter stated. It was just as brief as the last letter and Kai threw it out. A driver was going to arrive on Friday, and Kai was to be ready.  
  
Whatever.  
  
Thursday night, Kai was playing around on his computer, when he remembered his grandfather's letter. Kai sighed, then stood and rummaged around to find a backpack. He found one and loaded it with clothes and a few odds and ends.  
  
Kai was incredibly surprised when a driver showed up looking for him. Kai just nodded and grabbed his bag and slid into the back seat, where a black bag awaited him. Kai zipped it open and looked inside.  
  
Uniform items.  
  
Figures.  
  
Kai looked out the window at his former home and then turned around and let his mind wander. His hands felt for his blade and Dranzer. Dranzer's last message haunted him, "Try to remember before all of this, please Kai. Kaie would want you to try."  
  
Kai shook his head to clear it. When ever her name came up his head got foggy, like he knew something, but couldn't place it. Who was she?  
  
His stomach tingled with a memory that he couldn't place. Damn Voltaire. What had he done?  
  
Kai banged his head against the seat in front of him, before falling asleep, surrounded by this problem he couldn't solve.  
  
Dranzer was thoughtful in his pocket. Kai was only eleven, and he had lost all the memories, however sparse they were. Dranzer knew that the legendary (blue) Dranzer was stirring and would be released in a matter of years, onto a different planet.  
  
And he had a good idea of who had received the legendary creature.  
  
And he knew that the person who was to receive it would stir up life in their world and here. They would change what would be the Blade Breakers and Kai, King of Shadows. He would meet the Queen of Shadows, his lost twin  
sister.  
  
One day.  
  
Dranzer smiled. He would then meet his third brother, and fight him.  
  
With Kai. 


End file.
